1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a question paper forming apparatus and a question paper forming method, which are suitably applied to such a case that a question paper is formed by using materials held by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In connection with current progress in information communications which are typically known as the Internet, correspondence education systems using computers have been largely carried out. As to these correspondence education systems, for instance, the below-mentioned patent publication 1 has proposed such a correspondence education system equipped with a grading means for grading an answer with respect to an examination question, and an information processing means for variably setting a degree of difficulty as to an examination question which will be transmitted next time in response to a graded result obtained by the grading means in order to distribute such a text made by considering a learning level of a learning person and a progress condition of the learning person.
On the other hand, in one-to-one type coaching schools where teachers are faced to pupils in an one-to-one corresponding relationship, and also in educational fields, the following opportunities may occur. That is, the teachers form question papers which may be properly fitted to learning capability and learning targets of individual pupils irrespective of workbooks and collections of questions, which are published by teaching material publishers, and the like. Then, the teachers pass the question papers to the pupils in order to answer these questions. In particular, such a question is called as a “treating question”, while this question causes a pupil to repeatedly answer the question of a learning field, or a learning section, in which the pupil is very weak. Such an action that the above-explained “treating question” is described in a question paper and the pupil answers this “treating question” may constitute an effective means in order to improve the learning capability of the pupil.
Conventionally, a sequential operation for forming the above-described question paper is roughly carried out as follows: That is, first of all, if such a material is found out in which a sentence suitable for forming a question has been described, then the relevant portion and/or the relevant page of this material are copied on a paper, so that an original (will be referred to as “question original” hereinafter) which constitutes abase of a question paper is obtained. Next, after character strings which are wanted to be employed as answers of questions are searched in the acquired question original and are stored in another paper in order to judge as to whether answers are correct, or not after a test is accomplished, these character strings are deleted from the question original by using a write-out fluid, a revising pen, a revising tape, or the like. Next, numbers are applied to portions from which the character strings have been deleted, and an answer column is provided. Next, the question original where the answer column has been provided is copied to a paper, so that a question paper may be obtained.